Federation
The Federation '('FA), officially the Federation of the Americas (Spanish: Federación de las Américas, ''Portuguese: ''Federação das Américas), is a political, economic, and military union of North American, Central American, South American, and Caribbean nations (Latin America), that has risen to power in the alternate timeline of Call of Duty: Ghosts, where it serves as the game's main antagonist faction. The Federation's capital is Caracas, Venezuela. While it is unknown who leads the Federation itself now after Diego Almagro's death; Gabriel T. Rorke is one of their top agents. History Rise to Power In an alternate 21st century, the Federation was established in the wake of multiple conflicts in the Middle East that culminated in the Tel Aviv War, which devastated the entire region and triggered a global energy crisis. First World countries around the globe were crippled, like the United States and their NATO allies, as well as Russia, China, and India. With these nations spread thin trying to maintain order, the oil-rich South American nations of Venezuela, Brazil, and Chile united to form the Federation of the Americas to monopolize their own resources and consolidate power over their neighbors. Under the leadership of the strongly anti-American General Diego Almagro, the Federation spread unchecked throughout the rest of South America. As Almagro intensified his rhetoric, demanding the arrest or execution of every U.S.-born individual living within Federation territory, he drew the wrath of the United States of America. A Ghost-led military operation (Operation: Return to Sender) was mounted in mid-2015 to assassinate Almagro in Caracas, Venezuela. The general's death, however, failed to halt the Federation's aggressive expansion, and animosity between the two superpowers deepened. Also, Gabriel T. Rorke was lost in a flood of Caracas. This later resulted in him being captured by the Federation and brainwashed. Over the next two years, the Federation flourished economically and moved northward, invading and conquering the countries of Central America and the Caribbean. War By 2017, the U.S. had deployed the Orbital Defense Initiative (ODIN) as its ultimate deterrent against any foreign attack, seemingly securing its safety against further Federation aggression. The Federation countered this weapon on July 10, 2017 by smuggling a strike team in a routine supply shuttle to ODIN's command station, which then hijacked ODIN and turned the weapon against its makers. While surviving U.S. personnel aboard the command station managed to scuttle it before all of ODIN's projectiles could be fired, the American south and southwest were decimated, notably Southern California, Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, and Louisiana. The Federation immediately followed their surprise attack on ODIN with a massive land invasion of the U.S. A decade later in 2027, the war between the Federation and the U.S. had been fought to a stalemate. The frontlines stabilized among the ruins of American cities. As the U.S. prepared to renew its campaign to expel the invaders, increased Federation activity in the No Man's Land resulted in the city of Dallas falling virtually overnight, thanks to intel gathered from captured civilians within the ruins. A large Federation force assaulted Fort Santa Monica days later. Unbeknownst to the U.S., these offensives were a prelude to "Operation Homecoming", the Federation's final push to win the war. Over the previous decade, the Federation Science Division had devoted itself to reverse-engineering ODIN from crashed wreckage and information provided by former Ghost leader Gabriel T. Rorke. The result was the Federation satellite array, codenamed "LOKI" and "FEDSAT" by the U.S., a more streamlined version of ODIN designed to fire tungsten rods of varying sizes for precision strikes. Once operational, the array would be used to completely destroy the U.S.'s remaining major cities and its military. Before the array was activated, Ghosts learned of its existence after witnessing the launch of rockets from the Yucatan Peninsula and raiding "The Shop", the array's manufacturing facility in Rio de Janeiro. The U.S. marshaled the last of its naval forces to launch an incursion to capture LOKI's primary control center in Chile's Atacama Desert. Despite being heavily defended, the facility was breached and destroyed, allowing a U.S. squad to board the array's command station in space and redirect LOKI's fire against Federation ground and sea forces. It is unknown exactly how much of their military was destroyed, but it definitely weakened the Federation to the point where they no longer had a military advantage over the U.S. Equipment and Arsenal As the rise of their power grew in the early years of its creation, the Federation's military expanded in terms of weaponry and equipment which made them formidable for the once dominant U.S. military. Their arsenal of weaponry came from weapon manufacturers of Russia, NATO, South Korea, Israel, and even the United States, as well as from one of their founding states, Brazil. Prior to the ODIN strikes, Federation troops looked like a typical South American military, wearing jungle camouflage patterned BDUs, simple low-bearing gear, and a mixer of wearing Soviet-style combat helmets and ballcaps. After the ODIN strikes and during the height of their power, Federation troops look like a well uniformed streamline opponent to the beleaguered U.S. forces wearing combat shirts and combat pants in different camouflage patterns (either in urban, woodland, snow colored, navy, and all-black camouflage). All Federation soldiers also are equipped with military-grade protective plate carriers and Kevlar helmets (many with ballistic face shields attached to rail adaptors on the sides of the helmets). Some Federation soldiers wear red berets instead, most likely to signify NCOs and senior leadership. Weapons Assault Rifles *AK-12 *APS Underwater Rifle *ARX-160 *FAD *Honey Badger *Remington R5 *SA-805 *SC-2010 Submachine Guns *Bizon *CBJ-MS *K7 *MTAR-X/MTAR-X2 *Vector CRB *Vepr * hard cocks Light Machine Guns *Ameli *LSAT *M27-IAR Marksman Rifle *SVU Sniper Rifle *Lynx Shotguns *Bulldog *MTS-255 Handguns *.44 Magnum (used only by Gabriel Rorke) *M9A1 *MP-443 Grach *P226 *PDW Launchers *Panzerfaust *RPG-7 Special *Riot Shield Vehicles *T-90 *X08 Selva Tigre *LMV *GAZ-2975 *M880 *BTR-80 *Aegis-class combat ship *Minisub *Zubr *Zodiac *MiG-29 *Y-8 *Eurocopter EC-635 *Mi24 *Mi28 *NH90 Gallery Federation_Domination_flag_CODG.png|Federation flag in multiplayer mode Domination. ARX-160 ACOG Scope CODG.png|Federation astronaut, evidenced by the patch on the back. Roping down Federation Day CODG.png|Flag of the Federation, as seen in the level Federation Day. Federation_shoulder_patches_CODG.png|Federation shoulder patches. Federation seal CoDG.png Federation Soldier CODG.png|Federation Create-A-Class soldier. Note the insignia on the shoulder plate. Federation emblem CODG.png|Friendly Federation emblem in multiplayer. Federation emblem 2 CODG.png|Enemy Federation emblem in multiplayer. Federation Emblem.png|Federation Emblem seen in singleplayer. Federation troops Sin City.png|Federation Soldiers as seen in Sin City. MTAR-X_ACOG_Scope_ODIN_Space_Station_CODG.png|Federation astronaut Homecoming_Gas_Mask_CoDG.png|Federation Soldier in Maniac armor in the mission Homecoming (Ghosts). Gabriel_Rorke_interrogating_Alex_''Ajax''_Johnson_No_Man's_Land_CoDG.png|Rorke and Federation Soldier Interrogating Ajax Trivia *The flag of the Federation heavily resembles the flag of the , due to both flags with a circle of 12 golden stars. *U.S. soldiers usually refer them as "Feds." *According to the French version of Call of Duty: Ghosts, the Federation was founded in 2014. sv:Federation Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Factions Category:Countries Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Locations